All Thats Left
by tigerpryor
Summary: After Troy is Burned to the ground Achilles, Helen, and Briseis must face the aftermath and tradgedy of the war. But a new war is brewing in the darkness and they must find a way to beat it with very few followers.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: Hey it's Claudia. This is my first fanfic and I'd really love some feedback. I hope you enjoy it! Any types of reviews are welcome3

CHAPTER 1:

Boundaries were broken that night, pushed, cracked, and shattered into a million pieces. They knew what the consequence would be, or at least she did. It ate her from the inside out and pushed her until she went crazy. He burned just weeks later, along with Troy.

It tore at Helen everyday; she knew the war was close, and coming with a fury. It was their fault, she shouldn't have gone with him, she should have stayed in Sparta. But then she wouldn't be happy. _But what does that matter!?! ___She thought to herself. She was no longer Helen of Troy _or_ Helen of Sparta, she was just Helen.

Her love was dead, but she never cried. At least not in front of him. His name was Achilles, he was a good protector. She remembers that night when Troy burned to the ground right in front of her eyes. And, her love, Paris. She remembers watching him bleed out all over the cobblestone. He was cut, she couldn't do anything but scream, and she did. Achilles heard her, over all the commotion and the loud crackle of the fire surrounding him. He led Brisies through the twisting stone walls for what seemed like forever. He found her at the end of the curving path, near the last surviving exit of Troy. She was curled in the corner, shaking and sobbing. He looked at her and followed her iced-over eyes to the dead body of Paris.

"What happened to him?" Achilles asked with no emotion in his voice.

She could barely open her lips. "He was killed."

He knew that of course, but it wasn't as if she was trying to be stubborn.

"Come on" he said this with authority, knowing he would get answers only if she was alive.

She didn't move though, instead she just kept staring at the prince's body and crying the last of her tears.

Achilles looked at Briseis. "Go" he said firmly "I will meet you at the end of the tunnel."

Briseis looked as if he had just stabbed her through her heart and as she spoke he could hear her voice crack as if she had just drowned in sorrow. "Why?" she managed to squeak out.

"I will be right behind you" he said it in understanding, but his last words stung as he said the forcefully "Go!" he almost shouted at her.

With one final look she drifted quickly down the tunnel. Achilles looked at Helen's broken form and knelt beside her. She didn't turn her head to face him, and instead just kept looking at Paris' dead body._ We don't have time for this_ he thought angrily to himself. He decided not to wait for her to pull herself together and, instead just picked her up and carried her swiftly down the winding, dark exit.

A\N: I am also sorry for any spelling errors

Savannah


	2. Chapter 2

A|N:Hey, it's Savannah! So this chapter isn't as good as the first, but please bear with me  Also, I would really enjoy some reviews if you don't mind, and thanks to Zoeyua for adding me to authors alert! It makes me feel really good! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

CHAPTER 2:

The sky outside Troy was dark with the despair of its survivors, they had lost everything. Achilles didn't waste time trying to recognize the sad faces of Troy's citizens, and instead quickly found Briseis who was staring with thoughtful sadness at the sky.

Achilles went over to her, still carrying Helen, and kneeled beside her. He carefully set the woman down and Briseis' head snapped toward him.

"I thought you were dead" she whispered with shock.

"I said I'd be right behind you" He looked at her with his intense blue gaze.

"But it was over" she was still whispering "I saw Troy burn, I thought it took you"

Achilles was dumbfounded, he knew Troy had burned, but when he turned and looked at the city, he was glad he had gotten out.

The walls had crumbled to the ground and the buildings had smoke rising high above them in black clouds. He couldn't see the giant horse he had come here in, and figured it must have been burnt during their attack on the great walled city.

He looked back over at Briseis and said in a solemn tone "But I'm alive, I'm here"

She was still staring at him in disbelieve. It was a miracle that had brought him back to her.

But there was no time to waste, it was dangerous to be so near Troy when the warriors of Sparta were probably on the other side of the city. Achilles knew that they had to leave, and soon.

"We must leave this place" he whispered to Briseis.

"But what about the others?" she questioned him with a fear in her voice, fear for the citizens of Troy, fear for her surviving family.

Truthfully, he didn't care for these people. They were nothing to him, but enemies.

He looked at Briseis and he could see in her eyes that she didn't want to leave them, they were her family.

"Round them up, but be quick, we must leave by nightfall" he told her firmly, he would leave without them, he wouldn't give his life for these worthless cowards.

She got the people together faster than Achilles expected, she even had convinced them all into following him.

They started they're trek through the barren desert hours before sundown. It was a good thing though. The Greeks were approaching the other side of Troy at a quickening pace.

Achilles wasn't carrying Helen anymore; another young man had offered to take her and he'd let him. But Achilles was getting more and more agitated every time he looked back at her, now unconscious form. The death of her lover had been a great destruction to her mind and she had fallen asleep mere minuets after they had gotten out of Troy He decided to take her back now, he looked at the man and Helen and stopped.

"I will take her back now if she is causing you burden" Achilles hoped that he would just hand her to him and not say anything at all.

He didn't get his wish.

"It's fine, she is no burden…but you make take her if you want to" The young man, Liam, said this with all sincerity, as if he knew how much Achilles wanted Helen in his arms again.

Achilles couldn't ask of this, everyone thought he and Briseis were still together, Briseis thought they were still together.

He looked at Liam and said "No it's fine, I just thought you were tiring quicker with her". They kept on their path and continued expedition across the darkening desert.

Meanwhile, Agamemnon and his troops searched for any sign of a trail that would lead them to the Trojans. They had followed the light footprints a little ways, but as time passed the prints had been filled in by the blowing sand.

Agamemnon screamed at the top of his lungs. "WERE ARE YOU!?!"

He was becoming obsessed with finding them, there was a secret needing to be told.

A|N: OK, so thanks for reading, remember that all types of feedback (preferably not bad but … you know) :} Also, ideas for the story are welcome as well And I didn't do this last time but, I don't own anything you recognize!

Savannah


	3. Chapter 3

A|N: Alrighty and here it is!!! I would like to thank MichelleBella220 for her review. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I think this Chapter is better than the last. But you tell me Please read and review!!!

CHAPTER 3:

His obsession with finding Achilles and the survivors of Troy was ripping his mind apart. Everyone could see it, but they didn't try and stop it, they watched as Agamemnon pulled his hair out and screamed at the sky strings of profanity. Secretly, the Greeks wanted him to fall apart, the hated his leadership. But this way there wouldn't be a reason for mutiny, he would just go crazy.

As Achilles' group trudged their way through the desert, their time seemed to become longer with each passing day.

It was getting late, the sky was being swallowed be darkness and Achilles decided they needed to stop. They had been on the move for 2 days straight, only taking breaks to sleep and eat. The younger men had taken shifts carrying Helen until she woke up and complained about being treated unfairly. Achilles hadn't listened and instead, she was still being carried.

"Make them put me down" she hissed with anger laced in her voice.

"Not a chance, I bet you can't even stand up straight" He knew she couldn't, she was hurt in the battle he remembered when he carried her out of Troy that her leg was bleeding.

"Put me down then!" she practically screamed at Achilles. Achilles turned and looked at the man who was holding her with a tight grip.

"Put her down" he said directly to the man, not even looking at Helen.

The man reluctantly obliged, setting Helen on her feet. She stood there for a moment looking like she'd just one a battle with no men on her side. Then she felt the searing pain that spread throughout her leg like she had been struck by lightning. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground rolling on her back.

"I told you so" Achilles said with a smirk, but then regretted what he'd said after he saw he face, her beautiful, perfect, face.

Achilles turned his attention to the Trojans and said "Set up a fire, we are camping here".

People scattered around preparing camp. Achilles walked over and knelt besides Helen. She stared at him with pained eyes.

"Can you walk?" he asked with a kind voice.

She just stared at him with disbelieving eyes. _Of course I can't walk…are you feeble-minded!? _She thought to herself.

She could barely speak, she squeaked out "no" and felt his strong arms wrap around her tiny frame.

He picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder, she liked the feel of his strong arms around her, they even felt better than Paris'. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he carried her to his tent; it wasn't set up so he set Helen down and got to work.

He had a large tent, she realized as Achilles finished setting it up. It looked like it could fit 10 people inside. It was red and had golden designs embedded into its material. He lugged a pack into the tent and for the first time she wondered where he'd gotten it.

"Where did you get that pack of yours?" she asked.

Achilles let out a soft chuckle. "It's mine if that's what you're asking" he referred to the fact that she thought it might be someone else's.

To Helen the fact that he might've stolen it had never crossed her mind. But she left it at that and didn't say much else until he announced that she could stay with him and Briseis.

"No she can't darling" sounded an eerily nice voice. Briseis appeared out of nowhere her long flowing gown billowing in the breeze.

Achilles started to argue but Helen spoke up before a fight emerged. "its fine Achilles, I'll just stay with someone else tonight"

Achilles looked up at Briseis and asked "Can you wrap her leg, I have some cloth in my bag"

"Of course" Briseis answered, even though she didn't want to help this woman.

Achilles disappeared inside his tent for a moment and came out with a black cloth. He handed the cloth to Briseis and vanished inside his tent again.

"Come to bed when you're done" he called with no emotion in his voice.

Achilles was getting tired of Briseis' over-protective behavior. He had only known her for a short amount of time, and already the bad began to out-weigh the good. He was still engulfed in his thoughts when Briseis came into his tent.

She saw him lying back on the mat he had set up for himself, and crawled up onto his lap, her fingers tracing patterns in his chest until he finally snapped out of his trance. She smiled mischievously at him.

"Achilles" she purred.

"No" he said finally, and gently pushed her off of him. "Not right now".

She pouted for a while, but he ignored her and turned on his side to sleep. _It's all her fault _thought Briseis. _She shouldn't be here, she should be dead. I won't help her next time, he shall have to do it himself._

That night was the night Briseis began to hate Helen.

A|N: So… please tell me what you think!!! I really appreciate reviews Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. Love you readers!!!

Savannah


	4. Chapter 4

A|N: Hey, Savannah here. I'm really sorry this chapter isn't really good. I am on a weekend vacation and probably won't start the next chapter until after this weekend.

CHAPTER 4:

Briseis knew that Achilles would be angry with her, but he couldn't show it, for it would break him to realize that he did indeed, love Helen.

Achilles slept peacefully that night though. He dreamed many lively dreams, but one stuck out in his mind more than any other.

_He was in a bright green meadow, a rare thing in Greece. It was surrounded by tall oak trees with vines entangled around their trunks and branches. He saw her at the other side of the meadow. She was wearing a simple white dress that fell to the middle of her thighs, a rather short dress. Her hair bellowed in the soft wind and fell in golden ringlets across her back and around her tiny waist. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned her head smiling into his eyes. He kissed her, then, it was deep and loving. All his thoughts were whipped away as he kissed her. She broke the kiss, but his lips didn't leave her, they traveled to her neck, feathering kisses down to her collar bone._

The Dream haunted him all day, not that it was a bad thing. They started out early that morning, and every once in a while he couldn't help but glance at Helen.

By now Achilles knew exactly where they were going. He and his mom used to travel there when he was young. It was a deserted city named Grande Ville, or Great City. Achilles knew the place inside and out, but that was when there were still people.

When they got to the city, Achilles heard gasps of shock and surprise behind him. He smirked just a little and thought, _now it's a good thing you followed me, eh?_

Grande Ville was big, bigger than Troy. Its wall reached up, and disappeared into the clouds. There was a large door situated in the center of the front wall. It was very high and very wide with intricate designs covering almost every inch.

"Come on we have to get set up before sundown" Achilles voice rang out, shattering the thoughts of the dumbstruck people.

It only took a minute to pull open the giant doors, and they entered the city smiling wide smiles. It was very much like Troy, the wondered how they couldn't have heard of it.

They were set up, each person or family in their own home, by nightfall. Achilles was pacing on the balcony of the castle, which he had claimed before they were even inside the walls of Grande Ville. Briseis was already asleep, but Achilles couldn't even sleep next to her with thoughts of Helen rushing through his mind.

He knew where she was, in her house. He couldn't help it; he got dressed and started towards Helen's house. He knocked on her door, hoping she was still awake. When he heard her footsteps his heart quickened.

"Who is it?" he beautiful voice rang out through the door.

"Achilles" he answered simply.

The door opened and she stood there smiling brightly."Come in" she told him making a gesture to come in.

Once the door was closed he kissed her, Deep and loving. She pulled away, afraid about the fact that she loved the feel of his lips on hers.

He kissed her again, it was rough this time. They kissed all night long, neither caring about the coming morning.

A|N: I'm really, really, really sorry that this chapter is suckish. Like I said I am on a weekend vacation and won't start the chapter until later this week! Anyways, This is a really bad chapter and I am sorry the next one will be better. Also, Please, please, please review!!!


End file.
